Raven in Fox's Clothing
by Kistune60
Summary: Naruto isnt really who we believe he is. She is the 3rd survivor of the Uchiha Massicure and she is tired of playing the fool for every one in the village fem!naru older!naru Uchiha!naru ReWriting it first chapter redone look in profile.
1. The Transformation and a flash back

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own the Naruto characters that honor goes to Kishmoto-sensei

Naruto looked around silently before he entered his apartment. He sighs having been through another ridiculously and utterly useless team meeting just to be told they had no mission...again. He looks at the clock before going to the door and locking it then he closes all the curtains after securing all the windows and moves to his bed room. After entering his room he shuts the door and starts going through a few hand seals before mumbling "kai." There is a poof of smoke before there is no longer a small 13 year old boy wearing a blindingly orange jumpsuit but a beautiful women of 19 years. Her hair is long with a blackness to it that even the dark would envy. The tips of her hair looked as though they had been dipped in blood. Her body is one that most women would kill to have. She was wearing a sleeveless royal blue turtle neck shirt and a pair of onyx black ankle length hakama. Over this she had on a knee length navy trench coat with the uchiha crest delicately sewn into the back as well as a leaf head band tied around her waist. She sighs as she runs her hand through her hair and sits on her bed.

"Tomorrow is the 4th anniversary of when Itachi defected and sasuke lost his hero." she shakes her head and looks out the window as thunder sounds and lightning flashes in the sky. As she looks outside her mind wanders to the day she returned from her 6 year mission only to return home find her little otouto in a dire predicament.

"Naruto's" POV.

**flash back**

_ I smile as i step through the large gates of the hidden leaf village also known as Konoha for the first time in six years. I sigh in content as the scents and noises somewhat calmed my anxiousness of finally returning to the village of my birth and seeing my clan and family after so many years. 'I wonder how 'tachi-otouto is doing and Sasu-otouto probably doesn't even realize he has a big sister tsk so much to do so little time' I think absent minded as i walk to the Hokage tower my form slipping through the night's shadows as if I was a shadow myself. _

-SCENE CHANGE-

_ I smile excitedly as I enter the Hokage tower knowing it would surprise Sarutobi-dono very much to see me. I stop for a moment when I notice that I cant sense any Anbu guards within the vicinity of the main door. 'The security has gotten pretty bad while I was gone.' Shaking my head to rid myself of the thoughts pushing them to the back of my mind to deal with them later. As I sneak into his office i see the security guards fast asleep at their post. I sneer in disgust before I enter the room silently not making any sound to find the Hokage reading...__Icha Icha Paradise__. I growl when I see that book in his hands before letting out a massive amount of K.I. _

_ The Hokage snaps his head up in shock before he backs away in slight fear for continuing to be a male. I hiss at him "I suggest you put that disgusting book away before I decide to use Katon: Enden no jutsu on it and its holder." I say with a low growl as he shivers and edges slowly away from me before he puts the book in a hidden door on the inside part of the desk. "well Miya-chan I really didn't expect to see you here tonight I actually wasn't expecting you till tomorrow afternoon." I shrug. "they let me go a bit early." I mumble before laying a stake of papers on the desk before I turn to leave but then I stop when I reach the door and look behind me with a smirk on my face. "OH and old timer I figured a way for you to get work done faster!" after I say this I open the door and walk out as I leave him there gaping at where I had been standing._

_scene change Uchiha district main house_

_I walk into the house and listen 'still as quiet as ever at this time of night' I sigh before I start for my otouto's room with out a second thought. After I reach his room I knock softly only to here a soft growl and I snicker softly before I walk into his room to see him cocooned into his covers. This time i cant hold in my laughter and I bust into a quiet laugh as Itachi rolls over with another soft growl before I sit on the edge of the bed and shake him by the shoulder "Itachi wake up otouto."_

_ He sighs softly before he opens his eyes blearily "who's ther'?" he mumbles sleepily. I laugh again before I poke his side "its me otouto you silly baka" his eyes widen when he finally realizes who it is he is talking to before he lunges and try's to hug the life out of me with a whisper of " Aneue".I gasp and claw at his arms as I start to turn blue before I hear him sob softly and that is something I never thought I would ever here my little 13 year old otouto do (Itachi is 13 and she 16). "n-nee-Chan" he mutters softly as he looks up at me his eyes slightly puffy and red "the c-council o-ordered me to k-kill the w-whole U-U-Uchiha clan including you and sasuke-otouto what should I do!" he sobs into my shoulder as I hug him to me. "...'tachi I don't know maybe we should talk to the hokage about this" I sigh as I hold him close to me. I do a few quick hand seals before whispering "Shunshin no jutsu." _

_-SCENE CHANGE- _

_ In a poof of smoke Itachi and I disappear before reappearing in the Hokage Tower. I stand up quietly and notice just as I'm about to put Itachi down that he had fallen asleep. I smile softly before shifting Itachi into a better position as I smile softly at his sleeping form. I chuckle softly before knocking on the door to the Hokage's office. We only wait a few minutes before I hear a muffled "Enter." I walk in the room and look around to make sure I see no sight of that disgraceful book before nodding and gently laying Itachi down on one of the couches before turning to glare at Sarutobi. "Hokage-sama why has my Otouto just informed me that the council has ordered him to eradicate our clan?" I practically hiss as my glare turns cold as ice and as sharp as a blade. Sarutobi looks at me incredulously before he looks at me gravely and stands with a sigh before turning to look out the window at the quiet village night. "I was unaware of this till just now Miya." He looks at me sadly as he pulls his hat down slightly to cover his face from view. " Miya did he happen to show you the mission scroll that was given to him?" _

**To Be Continued **

Family Titles

Otouto - little brother

Chichi - father

Okaa – mother

Nii – older brother

Aneue/Nee - older sister

Japanese Suffixes

sensei - teacher/master

sempei – used to refer to some one older and more experienced in a work or school setting

kun – used for younger less experienced people in a work or school setting or for a boy a girl admires

chan – used to refer to something cute

sama - lord

Dono – more respectful form of sama

San - Mr./Mrs./ respectful term for someone else

Baka - idiot,moron,dumbass which over suits the situation the most

Village Leaders

Tsuchikage – Earth shadow leader of the hidden rock village

Raikage – lightning shadow leader of the village hidden in the clouds

Mizukage – water shadow leader of the hidden mist village

Kazekage - wind shadow the leader of the hidden sand village

Hokage – fire shadow the leader of the hidden leaf village

Ninja ranks

Anbu – Anbu is short for Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai or in English Special Assassination and Tactical Squad They serve Directly below the Kage of their respective villages

Jonin – literally translates to "high ninja"

Chunin - Literally meaning "Middle Ninja"

Genin - Literally meaning "low ninja"

Sannin- although it isn't actually ranked power wise a Sannin is as powerful or a little less powerful than the hokage

Kage – the leader of the hidden village and the strongest ninja in the village


	2. Fox meets Weasel

Me: Hey I'm back with the second chapter of "Raven in Foxes Clothing" I just wanted to say thank you every one who Favorited and Story Alerted along with a big big thank you to Tachi Kagahara for my first review ^_^  
>Naruto: hey didn't you have some other things you needed to tell every one?<br>Sasuke: yeh I do recall you mentioning something about polls and Gaara.  
>Me: OH that's right -hits fist on hand in realization- I wanted to tell you all last chapter that I had put up a poll for who Miya should end up with and that this is pre-chunnin exams but she already knows Gaara<p>

Both: wait that means we are stuck going through that again -chibi tears-  
>Me: -rolls eyes- yeh...anyways sasuke could you do the disclaimer please? - super puppy dog eyes-<br>Sasuke: -sigh- fine but only because you said please -turns to the audience- She -points to me- owns neither me,the dobe (Naruto: HEY!),or any of the other characters from Naruto  
>Me: ON TO THE STORY!<p>

** Raven in Foxes Clothing  
><strong>

**~Fox Meets Weasel~**

Just then a sharp 'tap tap' sounded startling Miya out of her thoughts. Looking up at her curtain covered window, she saw what appeared to be the shadowy outline of a bird smaller than the falcons normally used for sending messages to shinobi. Standing she made her way over the window cautiously before opening the curtains to see a large raven. Though seeing a raven in its self was not an oddity what was though was the appearance of this raven in particular. It was slightly larger than the average raven with dark midnight colored feathers that seamed to have an under tone of red. Its large unseeing white eyes boring into her own navy blue eyes as if staring right into her soul. Though it was what she saw next that made her look again, it was a slim white collar with "Nevermore" written in neat script.

Chuckling she soundlessly opened her window to let the bird fly in and perch on the back of her armchair. "Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,  
>Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,<br>While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
>As of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door." She stated amusedly while softly petting the raven's plumage. "I truly shouldn't be surprised, he always was a fan of the darker side of poetry." Miya smiled bitterly before gently untying the note from the ravens leg before letting it perch on her wrist as Miya carry it back to the window to let it leave. Once the window was open the raven took off to return swiftly to his master.<p>

Sighing as she moves back over to the armchair so that she can sit down she opens the letter that the raven had brought her to show elegant hand writing that she hadn't seen in almost a years time. Sitting down with a happy smile she started to read the letter from one of her precious people. _" The Crow is back in his nest attempting to avoid the Serpent and Shark as they lurk about. The Raven must fly on swift wings before the window of time has closed till then the Crow shall wait. ~ Crow Ps. The Raccoon says "hello" and that he and his litter mates shall see you very soon."_ Miya just grins before rushing over to the door and slipping on her shoes then runs out of the door after locking it with one thought running through her head 'Itachi I'm coming just you wait.'

** ~ scene change middle of the forest~**

Miya stops on a branch 6 meters above the ground silently looking around before spotting a tall teen age male around 17 years old with long dark hair and crimson eyes. Crouching down before she start to make sounds similar to the call of a raven to signal the teen that she had arrived at the meeting point before he glances in her direction and nods as he pushes away from the tree. Miya stands before dropping from the foliage to the ground below. After straitening her stance she makes her way to the teen and when she is but mere feet from him she stops and smiles to him. "Itachi...its been far to long Otouto." Itachi smiles softly before waling forward and pulling me into a hug.

"Indeed it has Nee-chan. I've missed you and Sasuke dearly." He looks down at her with a kind smile as her grin dims a bit at the mention of their little brother before slowly Itachi's smile turns into a deep frown. "Speaking of Otouto how is he?" She lets out a mournful sigh as she sits down tiredly. Itachi fallowing her lead sits down in front of her so that she didn't have to look up at him and strain her neck. "Sasuke...he was getting better but our latest mission showed to put a damper on things as I showed more of my skill than I meant to when facing off against a shinobi more powerful than Kakashi." After taking a deep breath she continues on sadly. "He became jealous and started training more than he used to trying to become more powerful than "Naruto" after he ended up saving him and finishing off the bad guy. He is starting to go down the path of darkness, lies, and betrayal and I believe if he continues for much longer we may lose our brother to the darkness." Itachi pinches the bridge of his nose to try to fight off the on coming headache before leaning against the tree behind him. "Otouto really has gone over the deep edge hasn't he...well all we can do is wait and see what happens I guess."

Miya nods before looking at the fish swimming in the pond not far away before turning back to Itachi. "I think we should tell him before the Chunin exams in a few weeks I'm tired of seeing my family split in little pieces by Danzo's scheming ways." Itachi's eyes widen as he looks at her. "Nee-chan are you sure? This could be deadly should the organization find out." She nods solemnly knowing that they had a potential war on there hands before a glint enters her eyes as a plan pops into her head. "Itachi...I think I found the answer to our problems..." He looks at her oddly before shaking his head knowing what odd plans Miya could come up with on the fly. "alright I'm listening lets hear this amazing plan that your so happy about."

**To Be Continued...**

Itachi: something tells me I should be worried about my safety if your the one coming up with the plan snow  
>Me: Le Gasp! I am ashamed that you think my plans always end so badly!<br>Itachi: -rolls his eyes- oh do shut up and yes most of the time your plans do end badly for me in one form or the other...  
>Me: -pouts as chibi tears fall down my face- your so mean... and just for that you have to tell them!<p>

Itachi: - sighs and sends me the Scary-death-glare-that-could-make-kami-wet-his-pants-and-run. - fine

Me: -squeaks and hides behind the sofa- be careful itachi I could make you turn into a little pink cat if I wanted to!

Itachi: -Turns glare on the readers- Read and review if not you will die! -laughs evilly-

Sasuke,Naruto,and Me: creepy -shivers-

Me: anyways till next time my loyal fans!


	3. Plans,Exams,& brothers OH MY!

Snow: hey there everyone!

Itachi and Sasuke: Hn…

Naruto and Snow: EMOS!

Snow: ummm anyway hi I'm glad you all actually decided to read the 3rd chapter of this story

Others: you're supposed to tell them something now!

Snow: huh? OH yeah I remember now! *turns and looks at you* people I need more review and votes on my poll

Others: and?

Snow: oh right and I need you to tell me if you want a one sided pairing. Naruto onto the disclaimer!

Naruto: *sighs* k Snow doesn't own any of the Naruto characters that she is using the right to use belongs to Kishmoto.

**Raven in Foxes Clothing**

_Plans, Chunnin Exams, and Little Brothers oh my!_

_**Recap:**_ _**Miya nods before looking at the fish swimming in the pond not far away before turning back to Itachi. "I think we should tell him before the Chunnin exams in a few weeks I'm tired of seeing my family split in little pieces by Danzo's scheming ways." Itachi's eyes widen as he looks at her. "Nee-chan are you sure? This could be deadly should the organization find out." She nods solemnly knowing that they had a potential war on their hands before a glint enters her eyes as a plan pops into her head. "Itachi...I think I found the answer to our problems..." He looks at her oddly before shaking his head knowing what odd plans Miya could come up with on the fly. "Alright I'm listening let's hear this amazing plan that you're so happy about."**_

Miya snickers softly as her dark blue eyes glint mischievously in the dim light of the clearing. "Why? You're not scared are you?" He glares at her before shaking his head "Hn. Why should I be scared of something _**you **_came up with?" She sighs before running her hands through her hair. "Ok so here is my idea." She looks into his black eyes as he puts on his black rectangular glasses.

"I was thinking we could fake your death using a set of blood clones in a public battle between you and the Fire Raven and then when you and I are near the wave borders we can put a semi permanent genjutsu using this." She pulls out a necklace with a ruby on it. "For the Anker and with a few seals not even the best genjutsu masters will be able to see through it or take it off you." He nods. "And what will others see me as?" her smirk widens. "Ah but that's the most in genius part of the whole plan! You will be seen as a child no more than 6 years of age." He stares at her incredulously.

Miya smiles at him. "Itachi I'm tired of hiding myself from people. I see my old team mates every day but I can't speak to them because they think I'm dead!" She frowns as she rubs the back of her neck. "I mean sure Anko and Kurenai were closer to each other than they were to me, but we were still friends and team mates." She pauses momentarily before looking him in the eyes while smiling softly. "I can't help but miss speaking to them and this way I can pretend I had left in secret and while I was away I had a child but soon after the father was killed. I can then say that I had wanted to raise him in my home village instead of on the run as a missing Nin. This way sasuke won't feel so alone and I can drop my mask for some time without anyone noticing." Itachi sighs knowing she wasn't going to give this up and that he might just want to go and do as she says. Slowly he nods in compliance knowing that he probably would have ended up going along with it anyhow.

He looks her in the eyes his red clashing with her blue. "Alright when and where?" she grins. "Two days from now at the border valley of the end. I should have everything done by then." He sighs. "And you're absolutely sure that someone from both Konoha and the Akatsuki will be there to see me die and your alias run off into the woods?" She chuckles. "I have my ways." He rolls his eyes while silently agreeing with her. "I should probly go soon before Kisame gets worried and starts looking for me." They both stand up and hug each other. "Je ne little brother I will miss you." They turn and start making their way back to where they had originally come from.

_~ Scene change~_

Around a half an hour later Miya finally makes her way home before crawling into bed with a smile on her face. Happy for the first time in a long time knowing that what was left of her family would soon be back together again for the first time in six years. Hour after hour go by before a loud banging startles her awake.

"NARUTO-BAKA wake up before I come in there and make you! You are going to miss the miss the team meeting if you don't drag your lazy butt out of bed NOW!" Miya winces at the glass shatteringly loud and shrill voice that belongs to one Sakura Haruno the pink haired member of squad seven. She grumbles loudly before getting up only to fall out of the bed with a thump as her foot gets caught in the blanket. "OW stupid blanket!" she winces before standing up and taking a medallion that had seals carved into it to make it impossible to take off the illusion she was under without her willingly removing the medallion.

"I'll be out in a minute Sakura-chan!" Naruto looks around the room for a moment realizing that the orange monstrosities that she was normally made to wear were all dirty. "Crap." He sighs knowing that he was going to have to pull out some of his normal colored cloths so he walks over to his dresser to pick out a black sleeveless turtle neck and dark blue pants that were taped off at the bottom using black ninja tape along with his normal blue ninja sandals. Then he walks out of his house having not realizing he had forgotten to move his Head band to his forehead instead of his arm where he had put it last night.

Sakura blinks as she looks at him. "Um…Naruto when did you start wearing black?" He looks at her before looking down as if shocked. "Huh? Oh this old thing? I normally wear this when I'm not being a super cool ninja you know what I mean?" She looks at him oddly "why do you wear _orange_ if you have that? I mean it makes more sense to wear black while on duty than orange." She wrinkles her nose as she even thinks about the hideous color that is orange. Naruto gives her a fake fond smile. "Well actually sakura-chan I do have a reason for wearing orange on missions and to team meetings and such." She tilts her head like a curious puppy "you actually have a reason for wearing orange?" He nods. "Yeah I do it's a form of stealth training. It's how I got so good at evading The ANBU. The pranks also have their uses as well." Sakura just stares blankly at him waiting for an explanation. "They are good practice for trap making." She slowly nods as if in understanding all the while wondering why he actually sounded smart for once. Almost as if he was reading her mind Naruto spoke up "you know I'm not as unintelligent as you may believe in fact I'm quite smart really." Her eyes widen then she stares at him oddly. "Sakura our team better than anyone should know what the saying 'look underneath the underneath'." She continues to stare at him before closing her eyes and nodding dumbly with a fake smile. Looking away Naruto begins to walk toward the bridge near training field seven where they usually met up.

The time that it took to get from Naruto's apartment and the bridge seemed to stretch to twice its normal length due to the quiet and awkward atmosphere. When they got there they saw Sasuke standing there with the normal dark brooding look on his face. When Naruto saw him at first his eyes softened as his theoretical mask slipped momentarily before they became hard and cold as ice as a fake happy smile seemed to light up his face as he ran to see Sasuke. "SASUKE-TEME! HEY!" He looked up just to catch sight of Naruto momentarily before he had to duck just as Naruto tried to punch him.

Sasuke's eyes narrow as he dodges out of the way before grabbing Naruto's arm pulling it behind his back. "What the hell is your problem Dobe!" He practically growls as he looks down at the smaller boys form with a glare only for his gaze to snap up when he heard a soft _poof _as Kakashi appears. "Hn it's about damn time Kakashi." Kakashi chuckles. "heh sorry I saw what looked like a UFO and decided to track it to make sure it wasn't little green men that come in peace." Sakura and Naruto glare at him. "LIER! THERE IS NO SUCH THING!" They both shout at the exact same time. Kakashi chuckles amused at how predictable his team could be at times. "meh anyways I was actually late for a legitimate reason." He pulls out three forms and hands them to us. "These are forms for the Chunnin exams to be held in one week's time." Naruto's eyes widen. "WHAT! I thought they were Two weeks from now!" the others turn to look at him oddly. He sighs. "Great now my 2 week training plan is ruined!" He sits there cursing his self mentally for almost completely blowing his own cover. The others roll their eyes before turning back to Kakashi. "anyways as I was saying I have recommended you for the Chunnin exam which is made up of multiple tests that can be quite dangerous but if you don't want to participate you don't have to so don't feel pressured. He does his little eye smile thing before waving and poofing away.

After Kakashi leaves Sakura and Sasuke turn and look at Naruto oddly. "Naruto what the hell is going on?" Sakura yells at him as he turns to try and sneak away. 'Damn!' he winces as her shrill voice nearly makes his eardrums bleed. "Y-Yeh Sakura-chan?" She taps her foot as she looks at him. "What is going on you have been acting odd all day are you ok?" He sighs before running his hand though his hair. "It's…complicated ok? I can't tell you now but in a few days I can trust me I'll tell you when the time is right but for now I'm tired so I'm going to go back to my house and go to bed see ya!" They blink as they watch him run off. After getting out of their sight he runs all the way back to his house before pulling off the necklace taking away the "'Naruto'" disguise.

Sighing she runs her hand through her hair. "Oh good lord why me? Why me! They just had to starting to ask questions NOW of all times when I'm in the most crucial part of planning!" She takes a deep breath before sinking into a chair. "I can deal with this I've taken more difficult assassination missions than this and they are just 2 kids and Kakashi this will be a cake walk… I hope." She leans back and groans in distress. "This is really really REALLY bad. Oh what to do what to do!" She sighs before getting up. And starting to make her way to bed. "ok you know what im just going to relax and sleep and hopefully wake up feeling much better than when I went to sleep." She lays down and before her head even touches the pillow she is asleep.

To Be Continued

Snow: DONE!

Naruto: wow you're finally done?

Snow: -nods happily- yup! Ok anyways people Read and Review night! –Crashes and snoozes-

Naruto: wow she must have been more tired than she thought she was.

Others: -all nod in agreement-


	4. AN

AN

Ok people I need poll results before I can put up the next chapter I have 2 polls that will be open

One sided Pairings

Miya X Kiba: 0 votes

Miya X Gaara: 2 votes

Miya X Haku: 2 votes

Sasuke X Ino: 1 vote

Sasuke X Sakura: 1 vote

Main pairing

Miya X Asuma: 0 votes

Miya X Iruka: 0 votes

Miya X Baki: 0 votes

Miya X Kakashi: 2 votes

If you have anyothers you would wish for me to put on the poll please click that lovely little review button at the bottom of the page well TaTa for now my pretties


	5. Dream

Snow: hey every one I'm back!

N&S: and so are we…

Snow: …anyways here is a Very VERY late Christmas present to everyone reading Raven in Foxes Clothing

Naruto: really thanks for reading guys otherwise we would have to deal with a depressed snow

Snow: HEY!

Sasuke: ok anyways for the onesided poll results Ino is going to be chasing after me and they are still three guys for you to pick for Miya aka Naruto

Naruto: oh so no fangirl sakura? Wooow that's a surprise

Snow: On to the story and if you need to see the disclaimer go back to chapter 3. Oh and as soon as we finish with the onesided poll ill go on to the main pairing poll

Recap: **Sighing she runs her hand through her hair. "Oh good lord why me? Why me! They just had to starting to ask questions NOW of all times when I'm in the most crucial part of planning!" She takes a deep breath before sinking into a chair. "I can deal with this I've taken more difficult assassination missions than this and they are just 2 kids and Kakashi this will be a cake walk… I hope." She leans back and groans in distress. "This is really really REALLY bad. Oh what to do. What to do! "She sighs before getting up and starting to make her way to bed."Ok you know what I'm just going to relax and sleep and hopefully wake up feeling much better than when I went to sleep." She lies down and before her head even touches the pillow she is asleep.**

**~Dream/Memory~ (Miya's P.O.V)**

I sigh softly as I look up at mom as she sits on the large porch swing knitting a set of small black clothes. She looks at me with a raised brow as I attempt to look away with no emotion on my face like I had seen some of my older cousins do but she just laughs causing her large swollen stomach to jiggle a bit. "Hahahaha! Miya-chan if you keep doing that your face might get stuck like that!" I blush and look away as she says that before I look up at her when she winces and rubs her tummy. "Mom are you ok?" She smiles at my before nodding. "Yes I am my little Princess." I scrunch up my nose in frustration because I know I had told mom that I wasn't going to be a princess no more that I was going to be a ninja! She laughs at the face I make before continuing on. "I am fine though little one your brother is just making a fuss at the moment."

I blink when she pats her tummy and smiles with this almost happy _glow _around her. "Um… Mom c-can I f-f-feel your tummy?" she smiles happily at me. "But of course!" She motions me forward and gently takes my hand and puts it on her tummy. We both grin at each other only for me to frown and blink when I notice that her face looked almost fuzzy and I couldn't make out most of her features only for my gaze to snap to the floor when she gasps and I feel what I almost thought was a puddle of water rush around my feet before I start to panic when I hear Mom breathing weird. "O-okaa?" she winces. "Honey go get Papa Hurry!" I hesitate for a moment before turning and running to find Dad. First I look in the kitchen and their bedroom before frowning and my eyes widen as I realize dad had to either be in his study or out at one of the other clan houses. I hurry to make my way to his study only to attempt to skid to a halt as I see him walking down the hall. I wince as I hit his legs only to bounce back and land on my but in the floor. "ooow…"

Dad frowns at me. "Miya how many times do I tell you not to run in the halls?" I tilt my head to the side as if contemplating the question before shaking my head. "Dad I-I think mommy is in trouble!" he blinks before giving me an odd look. "what do you mean?" I give him a frantic look as I grab and tug on his hand. "come on! come on! Momma started breathing weird and there was all this wet stuff on the ground and she looked like she was hurt!" His eyes widen before he picks me up and runs to where I tell him I had left mom.

After we make it to mom dad puts me down with wide panicked eyes before picking mom up as she lets out a cry of pain before he starts to run in the direction of the hospital. I yelp as I get jostled around a lot because he didn't notice that I had grabbed onto his leg just before he had started running. "DADDY! STOP!" I squeal as he continues right till he makes it to the hospital only to slow down to a jog as he goes into the building. "I need a nurse! My wife is in labor!" I wince and let go of my dad's leg just as a pretty red haired lady comes up to him. "Fugaku if you will follow me I'll take you and your wife to one of the current available delivery rooms." He nods with a soft sigh and a kind smile and my eyes widen as I notice just like with mom most of his features are blurred out. Shaking my head I follow after the pretty lady and dad.

**-Time Skip 5 hours-**

I wince as I hear my mom scream once more only to blink when I hear the sound of a loud smack. Seconds later a loud ear shattering wail echoed through the delivery ward along with a thump of someone being hit for the hundredth time in the last 5 hours. Slowly I creep forward and open the door only for my eyes to widen when I see the pretty lady standing in front of me. "Hey there little one are you ready to see your new baby brother?" I slowly blink before nodding shyly as she takes my hand and leads me to my mom who is holding a small whimpering bundle of blue and black blankets. "m-mom? Are you ok?" she smiles tiredly before motioning for me to climb onto the bed and I quickly do as to not disappoint her. "Mom what are you holding?" she giggles before pulling me closer to her and gently depositing the bundle of blankets into my arms before softly tugging and pulling at the blankets. Moments passed before she was finished ad pulled away only to show a mop of soft black hair. For a moment I stared before I looked closer to see a small baby with a short tuft of raven black hair and a set of birth marks next to his nose. I grin at him only to gasp as he opens his eyes to show off the most perfect pair of onyx gems that I had ever seen.

"Do you like him?" I blink and shake my head as I look up at my mom. "Huh?" she chuckles. "Do you like you new baby brother Itachi?" I slowly nod my head as my face almost splits in 2 at the large grin on my face as I look at my brother only to frown as he starts to whimper and tears well up in his eyes. I wince as he starts to scream and squall and cry.

**-Dream end-**

Slowly the cries of my little brother turn to the wails of an alarm clock. I grumble softly before reaching out blindly to try and turn it off only to find it and chuck it at the wall. I sigh happily when I hear the crash and nothing more before rolling over and attempting to go back to sleep.

Snow: finally done…*collapses*

Naruto: *chuckles*

Snow: *sighs* hey people I'm sorry that I had to put in a filler chapter but I couldn't think of how to do the next part so I decided to put this little cutesy piece in for now but I will try to come up with something better

Sasuke: ok people for the poll the votes so far for miya's onesided are

Miya X Kiba: 3

Miya X Gaara: 3

Miya X Haku: 2

Naruto: wow you people really need to vote more… anyways Read, Review, Vote, and be happy!

Sasuke: *sighs*

Everyone: Ja ne…

Everyone but Itachi : *crashes and sleeps where they are*

Itachi: *sits there creeping on us *


	6. Oh Snap! They found out!

Snow: hey every one I'm back!

Naruto: *gives the readers a dead pained look* thanks now I'm never going to get my vacation time…

Snow: oh do shut up Naruto and just be happy I'm not trying to put you and Hetalia in the same room…though that would be an interesting experiment…

Sasuke: oh gods don't! I don't care I'm not being placed in a room with 2 people even similar to Naruto!

Snow: *chuckles* Hm yes it would be a bad idea to put America and Naruto in the same room (lots of explosions) but I think it would be worse to put Russia and Gaara in the same room (2 hot psycho killers anyone?) or Ino and Romano (bitch bitch bitch and bitch)

Sasuke: anyways…. Our poll results for the one sided relationship for Naruto is

GaaraXmiya: 5

HakuXmiya: 3

KibaXmiya: 3

Snow: *cheers and pops a party popper* YAY ONESIDED GAANARU!

Snow: ONTO THE STORY!

**Recap: **_Slowly the cries of my little brother turn to the wails of an alarm clock. I grumble softly before reaching out blindly to try and turn it off only to find it and chuck it at the wall. I sigh happily when I hear the crash and nothing more before rolling over and attempting to go back to sleep._

After a few moments of blissful calm the thundering of a fist against wood had Miya shooting out of bed and down the hall. As she stalked towards the origin of the echoing sound she forgot a very large detail. She hadn't put on her necklace. In raged at being woken up so early on an off day she slammed the door to the apartment open to see Sasuke and Sakura. Within the split second she had stood there 2 now gold fish imitating pre-teens stood. "Oi! What are you looking a…." she stops abruptly and looked down to see what they were staring at before looking back at the two gaping pre-teens. "Well fuck….."

She sighs before turning and motioning them to follow her. Slowly they walk into the sparse apartment with second hand, but surprisingly clean, furniture. Turning to the woman that had motioned them in, They frowned before she sighed and sat down at the kitchen table. "Well I was hoping to tell you this at a better time but I guess now will have to do…" Sakura and Sasuke look at her suspiciously before cautiously sitting at the table. "So… who are you and where is Naruto?" sasuke asked his eyes narrowing dangerously. Miya sighs tiredly and looks at them contemplating if she should tell them the truth.

Slowly she looks at them and begins to speak. "My name is Miya Ohanna Uchiha and what I'm about to tell you is an S-class secret." Sasuke's eyes widen before he glares at her and stands with a sneer on his face. "YOU LIER! THE UCHIHA HAVE BEEN DEAD FOR 7 YEARS!" Miya's eyes narrow before she sighs and closes her eyes silently activating the Sharingan. Miya opens her eyes and glares at sasuke causing him to stop dead in his tracks. "Happy now?" he stands there staring wide eyed.

"y-your really an Uchiha?" Miya smiles softly her eyes shining with a sad light. "Yeah….and also your older sister at that." Sasuke's eyes widen more as he sits there gaping like a fish. "y-you're my nee-san!" Miya slowly nods only to blink as Sasuke sways before falling over in a dead faint. "Well…he took that surprisingly well…" Miya blinks as she looks at sakura who is staring at her like a gaping fish out of water.

Miya blinks before waving her hand in front of Sakura's face to try to get her to stop acting like an idiot. No such luck though could be found. Miya sighed before knocking her out with a well aimed chop the neck. "I guess it's time I came out of hiding…" She picks Sasuke and Sakura up before placing one on in the reclining chair and the other on the couch before walking to the window.

She whistles softly before holding out her arm as a small white dove flitters off a nearby branch before gliding down and landing on her arm. "Hey there my little Kizuna." Miya smiles before tenderly stroking the dove's breast feathers. "It seems some complications have transpired my tiny friend." The bird simply gave her a blank look its blue eyes glittering in the light. She chuckles lightly before grinning at the petite bird as it gives a small happy chirp. Carefully Miya lifted the dove to her shoulder and starts to walk across the room before pulling out a small piece of parchment and starts to draft a short note.

"_Dear Crow, the tiny raven has found out the foxes mask we must finish the foxes trick before the window closes forever keeping the fox and crow from running alongside one another again." Signed: Raven._

Sighing exhaustedly she ties the note onto the dove's leg before walking back to the window and lets the dove take off. "Be swift Kizuna and be safe!"

TBC!

Snow: *sits back before sighing* man I'm bushed! *looks at the clock tiredly* damn still almost 2 hours left of school….

Sasuke: *chuckles* sucks to be you snow

Snow: *sticks her tongue at Sasuke* hmph I can still kill you off you know?

Sasuke: *grimaces*

Snow: Any who…so we have another correspondence between Itachi and Miya so what will happen now?

Sasuke: *sighs* shut up snow…

Snow: Oh! And the Actual Pairing Poll is up now and so far we have…

KakashiXMiya: 3 votes

AsumaXMiya: 1 vote(s)

IrukaXMiya: 0 votes

BakiXMiya: 0 votes

Sasuke: Ew that pervert is going to be trying to get MY sister?

Snow: only if the votes turn out that way oh and one more thing people if you have any ideas you would like me to put into the Story please tell me in a review and by the way PLEASE SEND ME MORE REVIEWS! *holds out a box of cookies* anyone who reviews gets a box!

Sasuke: yeh please review anyways we will see you all in our next post oh and to any Hetalia fans-

America: Snow might be posting another happier Hetalia fic. Where me THE HERO! Doesn't end up dying

Sasuke: *scowls* GET BACK IN YOUR OWN FANDOM!

Ame. & Sasu.: *growls before starting to beat the crap out of one another*

Snow: *sweat drops before turning to the audience* um anyways bye…


	7. Im sorry

Hey every one I'm sad to say but I have almost no motivation to continue this fic. Due to the fact that I've lost touch with my inner Naruto fangirl for right now and I'm considering either taking it down and fixing it or just putting it up for adoption if anyone wants to adopt this fic just tell me so and if you just want me to take it down and fix all the mistakes then tell me that but please let me know because I've been very indecisive with this fic for a long time.


	8. Important!

To anyone currently reading this story thank you. I have a small bit of news for anyone who is interested. I have decided to rewrite this story and I'm hoping that my muse for this story comes back to me. The soonest you can hope for the first chapter is next week.


	9. ReWriting it

I have finally started rewriting this fic. To all those who have been patient and waited forever I thank you for dealing with my absence I haven't been having the greatest of years between my home life and school so I haven't had much time for almost anything as wonderful as writing for you lovely people.


End file.
